


非人类

by Annie D (scaramouche), InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Dean视角, M/M, PWP, Top Dean, 已经确定的关系, 玄学H, 粗暴的H, 色情战役, 荣交, 车震
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Dean学会了一件事，那就是——跟天使亲热完全是全新的体验。





	非人类

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55487) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

不管什么时候来上那么一场，Dean都会忍不住想起他们在谷仓初遇时的情形。

当时Dean压根不知道Castiel什么来头，只是当了一辈子猎人并见过不少狠角色的经验告诉他，这家伙绝对不好惹，应该有多远躲多远。猎魔这么久以来，这是Dean头一回感觉到对一个人满怀敬畏之心是什么体验。

打那之后又发生了很多事。不知不觉间，高冷的Castiel变成了熟悉的Cas，更平易近人，更和蔼可亲，更……好吃。

但是别以为Dean忘记了Cas的天使身份。

当然不能忘记！尤其是Cas蜷缩在狭小的黑斑羚后排，双肘跟膝盖支撑在座椅上，额头抵在自己交叉的手腕。光看上半身的姿势，还有几分像是祈祷。但是当Dean试图挺进时，天使分开双腿的角度和发出的急促喘息声可是跟神圣毫不沾边儿。

“给我把腿分得大一点儿，”Dean说话的音量不大，但仍然能清晰地传达出一句命令应当具备的严厉。Cas实在太紧了，他只能进去一小部分。照这样下去他可没法进行下一步，除非Cas配合。“让我进去啊！”

天使把头微微倾斜到一边，像是他在努力回忆如何让Dean‘进去’。在过去的几个月里，他已经钻研出一些非常得体的肌肉记忆方法。但他还需要投入更多的努力和孜孜不倦的练习才能让身体收放自如，毕竟他才使用人类容器没多久。

Cas发出一声柔软的声音，几乎能称之为叹息，然后双腿放松了不少。Dean一鼓作气地向前冲，整根没入那暑夏般潮热的体内，胯部直撞到天使的大腿根。

黑斑羚车厢内回荡着的没羞没臊的呻吟声是Dean发出的。

一如既往是Dean发出的。

Cas可能会发出轻声喘息，连吹灭生日蛋糕上的蜡烛都不一定成功。但他能在没做多少准备的情况下容纳Dean的全部尺寸。并且最重要的，他不会觉得疼痛或不舒服，只是在Dean冲撞几次之后默默觉醒起一小股冲动，然后润物细无声地让身体兴奋起来。他的性器在Dean手中逐渐硬挺，表皮泛着充血的浅红色光泽，表示他并非毫无感觉。

Dean不用问Cas疼不疼。

他问过了，在他们第一次干那事儿的时候。当时Cas只是困惑地皱眉，过了半天才后知后觉地注意到Dean在他身上憋着劲儿不敢乱来憋得脸都红了，便开口回答道，“你不会弄疼我，Dean。无意冒犯你的能力，我只是实事求是。”

好吧，是个男人都会被这种无情的回答稍微打击到。不过谁让你非要攻略一个高冷的天使呢？

得知这件事之后，Dean就再没跟Cas客气过。狂野奔放，深入浅出，做一名让双方受益的合格入侵者。几次之后Cas被他调起了积极性，能配合着他的韵律起伏，用Dean永远都不可能知道的方式让内壁呈现出细腻的温暖和柔滑的弹性，就像一位热情好客的主人迎接他的客人那样。

“请你再用力一些。”Cas彬彬有礼地提醒。Dean可没那么绅士，直接干了个挥汗如雨。

于是Cas会发出一些细微而愉悦的哼声，像一只得到满足的小鸟在鸣叫。

有人告诉Dean，天使和人类的感觉不一样。

累得气喘吁吁的Dean信了。

Cas能烧掉企图窥视他真貌的人的眼睛，能摁住恶魔的额头夺走他们的小命。Dean有幸听过Cas本体的声音。在天堂里听的话，没准儿听起来悦耳悠扬。然而在地球上，天使的声音把玻璃全震碎了，天花板直往下掉土，更不用提Dean的耳膜差点被凿穿。

这几个月以来，Cas展现出了他在战斗方面的种族优势。拳打，脚踢，用手指点，用天使之刃捅，抓着领子往墙上抡——还有读心的本事。无论谁在心里动个企图对他不轨的念头，他就风风火火地过来收拾你了。

见鬼，Dean那次气急了朝Cas下巴上来了一拳，结果差点把手骨撞散架。在Cas点头答应和他在一起之前，他不得不成天提心吊胆——怕挨揍。

不过眼下Cas似乎很享受跟Dean在各个Sam看不到的场合鬼混。Dean能感觉到这一点，这就是他把Cas带进黑斑羚的原因。

“啊！Dean——”Cas趴在座位上叫了一声，双手抓紧铺在他们身下的风衣。Dean从他蜷起的手指上得到一个提示，那就是他可以按住天使的膝盖，揉揉他敏感的屁股。不过他没有太多时间，因为Cas很有可能会像猫一样突然拱起背来，把他顶到车厢顶上。

Cas呼出一口气，愉快地晃动着腰跨。

这可苦了Dean，他不想太挤着天使，于是只能勉强用一条腿支撑着自己，整个人摇摇欲坠。

“该死……啊！Cas！”Dean呼吸急促，如此高危的性爱体位竟让他欲罢不能。他一只手扶着Cas的腰肋，另一只手绕到前面抚摸Cas的性器。Cas肋骨上的肉紧绷结实，摸起来却那么柔顺，上面凝结着的一层薄薄的汗水证明了Cas的控制力在下滑。“你让我感觉太好了，Cas……上帝啊！”他大喊着，再次朝前大力冲去。

Cas被顶得发出呻吟，肩膀微微颤抖。Dean觉得像是有只看不见的手在抓着他往天使身上推，身体不受自己控制。他暂时还不清楚这是他的错觉还是跟天使做爱时真的自带什么魔法力场，他只知道自己如同上瘾似的停不下来。每次插进最深处都像是第一次知道什么叫紧致和火热，每秒钟的呼吸都迸发出前所未有的至高快感。

是的，每回都是这样。

“噢，Dean……”Cas仍然用他低沉温柔的嗓音叫道，语气虔诚得让人联想不到色情画面。

Dean几乎大笑，天使念叨他名字的声音固然很动听，不过他更想听Cas说些下流话。他双手用力按住Cas的腰，一次比一次更卖力地抽插，几乎要担心停在路边的黑斑羚会不会翻车。

“跟我一起，Cas。”他低吼道，大腿开始抽搐，代表他快要高潮了。但如果自己先完事儿的话，对Cas也太不公平了，他要做个尽职尽责的top。“你跟上我了吗？”

“是的，Dean。”Cas喘息着回答。“我总能跟上你。”

Dean弯腰伏在Cas背上，手从他的肩胛骨上滑至颈后的浓密黑发，曲起手指拉动，让Cas向后仰起头来。Dean双唇贴上他的脖颈，发出嘘声，“撒谎。”

“噢，Dean。”Cas呻吟着，全身发抖。

Dean或许为自己的器大活好沾沾自喜了两秒，但接着，Cas原本平贴在座位上的胳膊突然撑了起来，整个人 ** **向后**** 推挤，伸展着挺拔的身体，竟一下子把猎人给顶到黑斑羚的车门上了。

“沃日！”Dean嘶嘶地说，因为现在他已经深得难以置信、脑瓜都不灵光了，Cas却 ** **还。在。挤。他。**** “Cas，Cas！”

Dean有种自己才是被干的那个的错觉，慌不择路地拧了一把Cas腋下的脆弱皮肤，手指捏住那里的嫩肉转了一圈——这种剧痛本该足够把任何成年男人疼得哭天抢地，但Cas只是轻吐一口气，继续狂暴地碾磨趴在他背上的Dean，像是忘记了自己的力量（再一次忘了），把他当一个大号按摩棒。Dean大口呼吸着空气，感觉自己马上就憋不住要射了。他咆哮着，推动他能够得着的任何地方：Cas的胳膊，腿，后背。但是他的努力如同螳臂当车，只让Cas用体重压住他的大腿，不让他乱动。

Dean试着忍住，试着坚持，但他已经被逼得走投无路，快感燃烧得越来越亮。他没得选，只能缴械投降。“见鬼，Cas，操！”

就这样，Dean先射了。

又先射了。

很好。 ** **总是**** 很好。Dean别无选择，只能无助地走上这条老路。在尽数射在Cas屁股里之后，他虚弱不堪地找回了身体的控制权。对于被Cas弄成一个三秒男这件事，他甚至都不怎么生气了，真的。反正他知道接下来会发生什么。

Dean缓慢地舒了几口气，慵懒地用后脑勺磕了磕车窗玻璃，用这个方式赶走脑内的事后晕眩和目光涣散。

Cas稍微转过身，一只蓝眼睛在月光下清晰可见。他看着Dean找回呼吸。“我喜欢那样，Dean。”他一脸庄严地声明。

“好吧，哼。干死你。”Dean逞强地说，但舌头被自己绊住了，说得含糊不清，嗓音也远不及他希望的那样强硬。

Cas发出一个轻柔的气音，类似于大笑。“我认为，你就想想罢了。”

“走着瞧。”Dean再次伸手抓住Cas的头发，用力拖拽。

这次Cas分开自己双腿，在座位上撑起上半身，脊背起伏成一个优雅的S型。Dean向前弯腰，Cas想起了变换姿势，现在他们有大片肌肤都贴在一起。Dean的嘴压上Cas耳背，用一条胳膊环过他的胸口，将他固定在原地，而另一只手松开了天使的头发，向下移动到那个湿滑小孔，三只手指一齐推进去，不轻不重地探索着。

“我要确保你被我干得射出来，不管是用我的哪个部分。”Dean承诺道，手指轻松滑动，指尖搅动着还带有他体温的精液，拨弄里面每一处紧致肌肉。很快，Cas随着他的动作挺腰摆胯，保持节奏一致。“我会让你很爽。”

关于攻略天使的另一件事：血肉之躯的性爱，Dean知道了一辈子。但虽然现在Cas使用着人类的身体，但这并非他的全部——他那浩瀚而未知的真身，无法完全包裹在这个由血肉和骨架组成的容器之内。不过对两人来说，幸运的是，如今Dean知道怎么搞定一个正牌天使了。

好吧，想让一个天使爽翻天，除了教科书般的优质性爱之外——Cas真的很喜欢这个——还需要别的辅助。就像是，前者能助他跑到冲刺阶段，后者才是抵达终点线的必要环节。

“嗨，Cas，”Dean顿了顿，咬住他的一侧耳垂，“感觉怎么样？”

Cas轻柔呻吟着，紧跟其后的是急促的呼吸。“感觉很好，Dean。”

“告诉我。”Dean说，圆钝的指甲钉进天使上臂的肌肉里。

“非常好。”Cas颤声回答，当Dean用空着的那只手绕过他的腰，按压着他性器前端的小口，手指马上被渗漏出来的液体沾湿了。Cas向后抬头，倚着Dean的肩膀。“你让我感觉那么好，Dean。”

“是吗？”Dean从Cas体内抽出手指，为了让第四只手指加入派对。他压低嗓音，在Cas耳边低语。“你爱我吗？”

Cas叫了出来，整个身体猛烈弓起，顶住Dean。

这不是一个煽情时刻——如果是的话，Dean不会这样做。但只有这样，Dean才能进入Cas的某处，那里是他的手指和老二从来够不着的地方。从他口中说出的每一句话都带着有意的撩拨，直抵Cas的真身。

“告诉我，Cas，”Dean咆哮道。每个字眼都刺激得Cas激烈抽搐，天使仿佛在垂死挣扎。“现在就告诉我！”

“我爱你，Dean！”他的嗓音那么亢奋，浑身都在遏制不在地颤抖着。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——啊、闭上眼睛！”

没必要警告；Dean知道这个讯号，早就闭好双眼了。保险起见，他还把脸转过去，躲在Cas肩膀后面。

Cas大幅度地吸了几口气，然后沉默了。有那么一刻，所有东西都漂浮了起来，他的身体开始发出刺眼的白光。

现在Dean成了扯着脖子叫唤的那个，因为他能感觉到Cas——Cas的真身——正从容器体内展开，并且因为Dean正好贴着他，这意味着Cas ** **穿透了**** 他，拖拽着天使的快感又恨又准地穿过Dean身体的每一英寸。

这跟Dean射没射没关系。他感觉到Cas包围着他，如花茎藤蔓般缠绕着他，用他真正的身体——他的本质，他的荣光，随便了——从不同方向用力推挤他的皮肤。Cas在他的体内，振鸣着他自己的快感和纯粹的极乐，点燃Dean的神经末梢。这就像是Dean被扯破，分开，又重新拼合在一起，每个细胞都在滚烫跳动。

这感觉很好，但Dean不知道那是否意味着能承担一次天使的高潮燃烧着穿过他身体的每一部分，从脚趾到眼睑；张力无处不在。这是非人类的体验。

每次在这个阶段，Dean总觉得这太多了——Cas会杀了他，或者让他发疯。但是接下来，快感开始淡化，成了他能够容忍的享受。他仿佛在飞翔，一下下地挥动着翅膀。在一千个呼吸之后，Cas终于平静下来，留给Dea的只不过是一个浑身汗津津、无助颤抖的男人。

最终Dean能够慢慢睁开眼睛。黑斑羚车内似乎比之前更暗了。

Dean低头审视着自己。他的双手放在膝盖上，身上干净清爽如同刚洗完澡。他也许还有一点脑细胞仍在这一刻运作，正朦胧怀疑着下次什么时候再来一炮。

Cas仍在他身边，膝盖温暖了两人贴在一起的皮肤。他的身体同样干净，没有任何痕迹。这让Dean有点挫败，但他现在得习惯。

“干得不错，Dean。”Cas说，笑容柔软，充满喜悦。

Dean的回应是一个有点歇斯底里的大笑。


End file.
